Putus
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Takdir bisa diubah, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa. RnR? PLES


Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Author-Yoshino Tada

Warning:

Rate T, AU. Typos, OOC, Gaje + Abal, ide mainstream.

Maaf author Newbie bahasa-bahasa kiasan! Ghahaha. xD

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk seseorang bla bla bla…. Mungkin begitu adanya….

For Ichi Namidaro

**Putus**

"Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita putus."

"He?"

Keputusan yang menyayat hati, bagaikan beribu pisau belati yang menghujam hati, pisau-pisau itu terus menancap tak bisa kulepas, semakin menambah duka dan lara, beribu masalah yang kuhadapi di dunia menghilang begitu saja, ketika wajah putus asanya dengan cetus mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku ingin memeluknya tapi aku sadar aku siapa.

Terdiam dalam muram durja, tak bisa kusentuh jari jemarinya, ia tak berani menatapku, suara rintihan jeritan air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang indah, tak kusangka dia masih menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadapku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ini harus berakhir? Kurengkuh pergelangan tangannya, mencoba meyakinkannya kembali. Namun gadis itu berlari menjauhiku layaknya aku seorang monster yang telah menyakiti hatinya, bukankah itu sebaliknya.

Aku terdiam di sebuah taman nan sepi, kuhirup udara yang menyapaku, daun-daun berterbangan ke mana-mana, awan-awan yang kupandang seperti mengejekku, langit biru muda itu juga mengejekku. Aku tersenyum nista, mengabaikan ejekan mereka. tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di sekitarku merasa iba kepadaku, berusaha memelukku dalam kehidupan yang berbeda.

Ketika tangan kita bersentuhan, aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum, tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu. Cincin pemberiannya masih melingkar di jari manisku, memohon untuk segera dilepas. Tapi aku masih mencintai gadis itu, dan semua tentangnya akan kusimpan jauh di lubuk hatiku.

Langit malam yang indah, tidak bisa membuatku tersenyum. Duduk di rerumputan halaman rumah adalah hal yang terbaik, merenung dalam kehampaan, kesepian, kesakitan. Tanganku mencoba meremas rumput-rumput hijau itu, biar mereka tau, bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. langit bertabur bintang yang menawan pun tak sanggup menggubahku kembali ke sedia kala.

Bahkah mimpiku untuk menjadi pangerannya tak bisa menembus jauh fantasyku, terhalang dinding-dinding penghambat takdir, di atas dinding itu terbentuk setengah lingkaran warna-warni, hampir mirip dengan _Rainbow Cake_, tapi itu pelangi asli. Memberiku secercah harapan untuk bangkit sekali lagi dan melawan ombak takdir.

Sengaja aku bawa gitar yang selalu aku mainkan bersamanya, di tempat dan waktu yang sama. jika aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya, dia pasti memelukku, mendekapku, penuh kehangatan wanita, harum parfumnya masih dapat kurasakan dengan indera penciumanku, mengenang kenangan indah itu, tidak akan ada habis-habisnya. Dan aku lebih memilih untuk menyangga gitarku, dan menyanyi di bawah langit yang mulai menangis.

Jari-jemariku bermain dengan senar gitar yang menari-nari, mengikuti irama lentikan jariku. di malam bulan purnama ini, wajahmu dan senyummu seperti ribuan berlian, aku mengira rambut dan telingamu itu berasal dari bidadari-bidadari surga, jutaan bahkan miliaran orang takkan kubiarkan menyentuh kulitmu, tak akan pernah. Jika aku berkata demikian, aku akan menepatinya.

Senyumku terbakar gejolak cinta, yang membuatku berhenti menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Hati terus menangis dalam sembab ketidakjelasan. begitu sepi, begitu dingin, pelukan hangatnya tidak kurasakan, hilang ditelan air mata, ditelan kegelapan malam, dan ditelan gelombang laut yang murka.

Inilah aku laki-laki yang mengharapkan cinta dari wanita yang telah dijodohkan, berani melangkah menentukan takdir adalah pilihanku dan sebab itulah aku menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi pengantinku, pengantin yang diberkati tuhan, manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, dan usahalah yang menentukan siapa sosok terindah dalam hidupmu suatu saat, tapi aku merasa akulah yang terbaik. Dan aku pantas untuk memilikinya. Tapi . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Melawan takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, seperti bermain-main petak umpet, berlari-larian, mencari-cari dan menemukan teman yang bersembunyi, sekonyong-konyong aku tidak mengira bahwa ini terjadi kepadaku, dan aku berakhir di sini, di tempat sampah, tempat para pecundang, pria berbadan kekar dan botak menyeretku, menindasku, memukuliku dan membuatku bak tamu sampah yang harus dibinasakan dan dimusnahkan.

Semangatku tidak padam begitu saja, aku laki-laki yang murah senyum jika diperlakukan seperti itu, berjalan penuh kesungguhan hati di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan, diselubungi bau menyengat yang tidak sedap, noda-noda sampah masih tercecer di jasku, para tamu undangan menghinaku, berbicara di belakangku, mengata-ngataiku, tapi aku tetap berjalan maju, menuju sang mempelai wanita. Aku berlari layaknya pelari marathon yang ngos-ngosan, jarak antara kita berdua hanya dipisahkan beberapa jengkal tangan, ketika aku menatapnya. Tatapannya tidak berubah, dia seperti menunggu kedatanganku.

"Diam atau kutembak gadis ini!" teriakku sambil mendekapnya dari belakang, mengarahkan pistol berlaras pendek di kepalanya mungilnya, aku tau dan aku sadar, aku siapa. jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, akan kupastikan aku memilikinya di alam sana, alam di mana semua orang bisa tersenyum gembira bersama mempelai yang diberkati oleh tuhan.

"Tenanglah! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik!"

"Naruto?" suara rintihan itu menjemputku dari nirwana, mengubah keegoisanku, luluh atas cinta yang terlalu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu.." dan ketika itu, aku tersadar, Sakura masih benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum senang, dan berkata. "Terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku selama ini, kaulah yang terbaik Sakura."

"Tembak aku." Kata-kata penuh keikhlasan yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadaku, sosok pria yang begitu ia cintai, ketika aku tersenyum, terkenang masa-masa indah bersamanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabku dengan keseriusan yang pasti. Aku benar-benar serius, karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, maka dari itu aku akan membunuhnya di sini.

Dorr!

"Tidak!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Aku menembak kepala Sakura, darah bercucuran dari kepalanya, semua tamu undangan berteriak histeris, termasuk keluarga sang mempelai perempuan, begitu juga mempelai pria. Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah sekarang giliranku,"

Dorr!

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Alam baka telah menungguku, ketika aku mati, ketika aku tersadar kembali dalam ketidakpastian ini… untuk sekali lagi, aku benar-benar memilikinya, gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang rupawan, memanggilku untuk menjadi pangerannya di dunia langit yang luas.

Selesai

Sudah baca kan? tolong Review ya! terima kasih!

See you! Next chance!


End file.
